


Time Lapse

by WinterHoney



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 03:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14559645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterHoney/pseuds/WinterHoney
Summary: Minho is a man who cannot die. He keeps a photobook with his exes pictures and Jisung asks why





	Time Lapse

**Author's Note:**

> "Hey hyung, why do you still keep their pictures?" Jisung asked. 
> 
> "Because at least during their time, they were part of my life," Minho said as he stirred his coffee and smiled. 

Minho is a man who cannot die. He doesn't age nor actually die, practically living in a 19 year old body despite living for 20 centuries now or how much God counts. He has a rare case of Progeria, a disease that makes a human stop aging. This usually happens after like a year being born but it took Minho to grow until he was 19 years old for this disease to show. Of course this is just a medical excuse to whoever ask him about his age and so on. He doesn't really know why and how he didn't age nor die, it broke his heart tho, seeing everyone growing old and dying while he still looks fine. 

To put it simple, he's like a Goblin or Grim reaper. He couldn't explain it either. He witnessed thus everything, the creation of his country, the wars between kingdoms and clans, the independence of his own country, the discovery of Hangul and everything, you could say he was at least friends with whoever guy you see in the Korean history. He laughs at how much inaccuracy there is in historical books because he knows the truth and saw it with his two eyes but never did he tried correcting it. If you asked him which era he likes whether it was the 17th century of Europe or the Joseon era, he would choose the latter. 

He was infact very inlove with the Joseon era to the point he literally lives in that century in a modern 21st Century setting. Joseon era was the most memorable era for him, simple because he met the love of his life, Han. It started when Minho lived in the castle, his family had to leave everything behind for their survival after Goryeo was overthrown and to free themselves from public eye. Gladly, Minho's great great great - extremely great grandson/nephew knows someone in the palace. They worked hard and very diligently up to the point they all received high positions in the castle, Minho looking and pretending to be young despite being 14 centuries old, was assigned to take care of the next heir, Han. 

Han was a nice kid, he's really childish and playful, sometimes Minho worries about how he's going to rule the kingdom. It was until the little 6 year old turned into a 17 year old. Han noticed that he didn't even changed even a bit and he began asking why, "Hey Minho, I know it might be rude or awkward to ask but, I've been with you since I was 6 but you never aged even a bit, why?" Han asked. Minho just smiled and simply shrugged, "I don't really know, but hey! want to go passed the walls of this palace?" Minho asked. Han wore the brightest smile and Minho noticed himself feeling warm. 

They both went out and discovered the villages, a different world outside the palace. Minho toured the prince outside, showed him who and what he'd be ruling soon. He was in disguise of course. Minho remembered it like it was just yesterday, it was spring that time and they were walking amongst Cherry blossom trees, "Minho, please don't move," Han said as he approached him, he tried not to panic as it might be a bug or something, his heart raced so much not sure whether it was the fact that Han was nearing him or the fact that there might be a bug. He closed his eyes until there's a small pat on his head. He opened his eyes and saw Han, he knew that he liked the boy not in a way that he needs to, but in a way he wants to. It was confusing yes, but it was all clear when Han showed him a cherry petal on his hands that he took out from Minho's head. He knew he loved Han in a way that he wants to marry him, he realizes that. 

They went back to the palace and went to their personal duties. Han with his lessons and Minho to his other work other than taking care of little Han. A year later, Han was 18, making him slightly legal and close to actually taking the throne, he went even more busy, more advance lessons and more exposure to their kingdom. It somehow stresses Han out, he was insecure for some reasons he doesn't know, due to this he snuck out at the middle of the night to knock on Minho. "Minho... open the door," Han said in a low voice, enough to stir Minho awake. The latter opened the door and witnessed the young crowned prince crying. He didn't think twice and he jumped on him hugging him and asking him whats wrong. The princed cried and that broke his heart so much. When the princed calmed down they sat quietly with tea in their hands and a shared blanket. "It stresses me out you know? The pressure of being the crowned prince," he started, they both looked at the stars, "They're beautiful, if only I could see this every night," he added. "You're doing your duty well as a crowned prince Han," Minho said casually as it was only the two of them. "I know, but I'm afraid," he said. Minho stared at him and his heart races, Han was beautiful and mesmerizing, the light hits him perfectly, he couldn't take it as his heart screams that he should kiss him, "Han, look at me," Minho said quietly, he stared and eyes shock from the close proximity, Minho held his hand. He leaned closer and kissed Han, he knew he would regret it afterwards and make things difficult for them but he didn't care. He was speechless when Han held him and kissed back, as if he was saying that he likes him back too. They pulled away, "I love you Han, ever since last year, I know everything is hard for you right now, but you have me," Minho said, Han sniffles. "I love you too," he said and cried. 

It was only two more years before Han takes over the throne and his brother Jeongin was working as hard as his older brother. Han was doing his palace duties with Minho and they were casually flirting of some sort, "Shut up and do your work your highness," Minho said in a mocking way fanning both him and Han, "but this is boring!" he explained as he was about to drop the brush, Minho playfully slapped Han's hand with a fan. It was really a soft hour for both of them until Han decided to have a walk around the palace, just when he was about to go out, he fainted. 

The palace doctor came out with a sad news, it was then heard that Han was sick and there was no cure. It was an unnamed disease that doesn't have any cure yet during their time. Minho was devastated, he didn't knew what to do. Out of all it would be the most painful death he would witness. They spent more time together and Minho tried his best to smile. Jeongin was more than devastated to both lose his older brother and to catch up with all the prince duties he need to  attend to. No one really knew what to do other than pray and do things how they normally would. It was until Han's death bed they held their hands tighter, Minho was a crying mess and Jeongin was at the end of the room trying to not cry. It was Han's wish that it would only be the three of them in their room, the King hasn't came back yet from his ordeal with the neighboring kingdom. "Minho, take care of Jeongin for me," he said carefully with a smile, "Don't get sick and promise me..." he trailed off slightly thinking whether to say it or not, it was a silent whisper, and Minho smiled and nodded. Kissing the prince's forehead as he closed his eyes. 

\--

Minho stayed the same, lived in different places to avoid the question of why he hasn't age. It's already year 2017 and he smiled when I.N. waved at him in the cafe. He smiled as he could still see Jeongin from Joseon era in I.N. funny enough they both shared the same name, althought Jeongin wants to be referred to as I.N. because he's in this rnb hiphop ballad group thingy called H3INZ. He goes with it afraid to spill that Jeongin was formerly the king because his love of is life die and he doesn't want to live with the consequences either. "Hyung!" He squealled as he dragged his other members, Woojin and Hyunjin. "Hey Minho!" Woojin said and Hyunjin just bowed to him. 

They hang out at the cafe for a while, Minho was honestly proud of himself for adapting to the new era well. He smiled as he sips his coffee. Jeongin was really hyper and excited while he tells about this rap event at Myeongdong, Minho shook his head slightly as Jeongin and IN was quite different in terms of personality, but he liked both. "Hey I heard 3racha would be performing?" Hyunjin asked, Woojin nodded and said "I saw J.One's update on twitter earlier, they'll be there,". Minho was quite confused as it was only now he heard about 3racha, "Wait who are they?" 

They all stared at him wide-eye, "Y'know just listen to this and this would explain who they are," Woojin said and played 'Placebo'. In some part of the song his tears fell, he knew he found him again, his Han, he found him. "Hey hyung are you okay?"Hyunjin asked as he took a tissue and passed it on, Minho removed the earphones and nodded with a smile, "Yeah, I'm fine, the song was really just heart warming," he excused. "Join us later hyung, we'll go there so I guess you should watch," Hyunjin said.  He nodded. 

It was already 8PM and the show was about to get started. After H3INZ it's 3racha next, he didn't know if he should have his hopes up or not. He applaud for their friends, none of them really had good rapping skills like the others but they have nice rap tones, solid and melodic flows and simply their lyrics was an A+, he's proud so to say. 3racha came up and he was shaking, "Ey J.one!" the smaller of the trio said onto the mic, "Ey CB!" the one he assumes to be J.one said. Tears flooded him as he saw Han infront, he still had his nice smile and his playful personality, nothing changed, and he loved it. They sang and rapped and their music was really captivating Minho could dance. 

The performances ended and he to find his friends soon, not until he stumble upon a squirrel looking guy, "I'm sorry, they both said and bowed. The moment they looked up to each other, signs of shock was evident. Minho didn't know how to react now that he has found his Han again. "Oh cool! There they are," the guy he assumes to be CB said. "Ey hyung! Wait is that H3INZ?" Han said, "I.N.ie! I'm huge fan!" he said and shook the younger's hand. Minho smiled at the sight the two brothers united even in this life, "Ah thank you!" I.N. said timidly. H3INZ and 3racha introduced theirselves to one another including Minho. They hangout for a couple of hours talking about their performances and so on. It was interesting to watch but Minho's eyes was stuck on Han. He referred to himself as J.One or Jisung for short. 

"You look familiar, I hope we could talk even more soon," Jisung said as he hands Minho his phone number. It started again, the constant pull and push, constant rat race, but Minho knows it was worth it, it was his Han after all. 

-

_ Hey! J.one? _

_ Who's this? _

_It's Minho, friend of Jeongin, you know from H3INZ?_

Minho worriedly typed, he shouldn't be nervous actually even though it was just Han, but it was a different Han. He waited really, and still he fell for him every single time. Jisung and Han were pretty much the same, only that Jisung is a bit more childish than Han but Minho guess that it's probably because he became matured in an early age, it was just his past self enjoying the youth in the reincarnated version. Nonetheles, Minho still loved him. It was a long waiting game for him, despite loving the younger we doesn't force it nor show how much he loves him, in simplier words, Minho is quite chill and go with the flow. If Han didn't love him through Jisung, it's okay. 

They became close easily since they had the same vibe, a bit carefree and just chill, Minho didn't adjust either. They talked and hang out often as much as they could but mostly because.. .

"Hyung~ I need help with my history class" the younger pouted as he clasped his hands together and (halfly) begged Minho to help him with History.

Jisung is that bad with History really and Minho internally laughs because that only means Jisung haven't realized yet how much he looks like their supposed king during the Joseon era, but portraits in painting and pictures are quite different so he'd understand either ways. Minho internally laughs as much as how much adorable Jisung is clasping his hands and pouting, the older was as tempted to kiss the younger but he fought the urge. He placed his hand on the youngers head at pat it slowly. "Okay fine~ Just buy me banana milk after, want me to go to your place later?" he asked. The younger's eyes sparkles as he hears this and nodded his head vigorously.

That they and the following weeks, Minho helped the younger with his History lessons having the lessons in either his apartment or Jisung's house. Minho basically lived in everything they are studying, he wasn't having difficulties on explaining the history to Jisung, he occasionally teases Jisung some of the facts he knows that isn't written in the books was really worth his time both because he could tell the "truth" that he was a time traveller and seeing Jisung's sparkling eyes was really... 

"Hyung, what's kabedon?" Jisung asked out of the blue removing Minho from his thoughts about teasing the younger again. "Kabedon?" Minho asked, just to make sure he heard it right. "Yeah, kabedon," Jisung replied. Probably because he read it in some books and not the history book they're reading. Minho unconciously stood up and slowly (read: painfully slow) inches towards Jisung who was sitting next to him. He reaches forward and he could visibly see Jisung gulping, and he reached for the seat and "BANG!" he said in quite a serious face, adding 'sound effects' to the action, and he smiled cutely as if he's not pinning Jisung down his chair. "That's kabedon," he said and laughed. Jisung was really red as a tomato. "YAH! L-LEE MINHO!" he said, lowkey stuttering but he'd never really mention that. "I asked what it was!" he said, Minho winked at him and said "Kabedon is basically pinning someone over something that would trap them. Kabe means 'wall' in Japanese then Don is the sound effect when you pin someone," he explains. "You know instead of asking that you should go back and focus on your history book Jisungie~" he cooed.

Minho doesn't often call him that unless he really want to, Jisung blushed even harder with the nickname, "I'll just g-go to the b-bathroom," Jisung was a stuttering mess. Minho chuckled as Jisung made his way to the bathroom, now that the older thinks about it, Han and Jisung does have a lot of differences. Han was a bit more controlling with his feelings but he's confident with it as well, Jisung was too obvious, he's probably having a hard time figuring out all his feelings and acting upon it, he weights a lot of things too easily and too rushed. Suddenly it was a bitter taste in Minho's tongue. 

Reincarnation changes traits from time to time, they would never be the same person. Minho feels like he loves Jisung just because he is the reincarnation of Han. He suddenly don't feel good, there was this subtle feeling he couldn't figure out but it was a bad omen. Jisung went out of the bathroom and Minho looked at him. "Let's finish it up early, I suddenly don't feel good, Sorry," Minho said and stormed out, taking his belongings with him. Jisung was left dumbfound. 

-

A week later, Minho didn't contact Jisung nor went to their usual History tutorial. He stayed home for a week, without eating anything and just staring into thin air. 

A silent knock. "Hyung?" Jisung called out. "If I did something last time, I'm sorry-" "Jisung go away," Minho said and Jisung dropped it. His heart aches and he was close to crying, but he know he shouldn't. He went back to his house and locked himself in the room. Jisung likes Minho, he fell quite easily like he knows at some point they're soulmates, but he doubts it as well. There is something about Minho like he knows him and he couldn't help but love everything about it, from his smile, his eyes, his hair, his attittude, his laugh and his lips for goodness sake his lips was so tempting when he was pinned on the chair. Jisung know even though it was so close to fill the spaces between his and Minho's he shouldn't. He wanted to kiss him but he shouldn't and he couldn't either ways. Tears slowly fills his eyes and streaming slowly down his cheek. He loved Minho, too easily it hurts. Memories from last week filled his thoughts, the way Minho taught him, the way he pinned him, the way he walked out of his room with looks of regrets in his eyes. He cried himself to sleep that night.

-

"Minho hyung," Jisung said as he saw Minho at the hallway, he was ignored and his heart ache. Minho saw that look and tried not to feel guilty. He still see Han and not Jisung. 

Their friends noticed and Chan asked "Jisung are you okay?". "I don't know," he said. He truly doesn't, Changbin stood up and held his collar, "I'm honestly tired with the plays you guys are playing, now if you love him that much just stop thinking about the consequences and just tell him," Changbin said and left. Chan gave an apologetic look and followed Changbin. He sighed and ran to Minho's apartment. 

"LEE MINHO!" He said as he saw Minho opening his apartment door. Jisung ran even before Minho could close the door. Minho panicked closing the door only to be blocked by Jisung's leg. "I know this is a wrong timing and awefully weird way to say it but hyung I love you," he said as Minho forcefully tried to close the door. Minho stopped and stared at him making an opportunity for Jisung to get in and close the door. "I know I shouldn't because we're friends and this could ruin our friendship, but it hurts me everytime you ignore me, treat me like I'm nothing and I don't even know what I did wrong!" he let it all out with tears. "Hyung, I don't know what happened and why we suddenly end up ignoring each other, I don't know why you suddenly treat me like I didn't exist, like, like we didn't have memories together and it-" "I can't Jisung, I can't love you," Minho said cutting the younger's words. "Then why did you suddenly ignore me?" Jisung screamed, "It's because I'd only take you for granted and I don't want that," Minho yelled back, tears shining. 

Minho was hurt too, he wants to love Jisung but he only sees Han. They're two different people born in different eras, the only have few similarities and Minho couldn't stop comparing them. "I waited for you for so long but when I finally found you, I couldn't love you. Jisung, you're not the same as him, and I would only compare you to him and I will end up hurting you," Minho said. Jisung dropped on his knees. "What do you mean?" he asked, softly, like he lost all his strength. Minho loves him, but he couldn't? "Jisung, you look like my first love, and everytime I see you, I see him, but when you talk and act, I would only see the differences with you and him. I don't want to see you hurt and I don't want to compare you to him,-" "Then don't," Jisung said and stood up, wiping his tears, "I can't," Minho said, head down and tears fell uncontrollably, "Just reject me already, stop making excuses," Jisung said and ran out. He wasn't even supposed to be mad, but he couldn't help it. 

He ran down the stairs onto the road and a loud screech was heard. Minho ran down immediately and saw Jisung on the road, lying.  "JISUNG!" He screamed and pushed all of the people away and held Jisung. Blood was everywhere and a deafening sound and red and blue lights came rushing in. "No, no, no please don't," Minho whispered and cried. 

-

Changbin and Chan came and Changbin just outright punched Minho. "What have you done?" Changbin yelled and was preparing to punch him again until Woojin and Hyunjin held him. Minho was drained, no tears left to cry, clothes bathe in blood. Everyone starting to phase around, Hyunjin calming Changbin as he curse himself with words like 'I shouldn't have' and more. Chan stared into nothingness. Several fans were already outside the hospital, news got fast and despite being a small group, 3racha fans waited patiently. 

The doctor went out and they all looked at him. "He's okay now, he's recovering. It was a really bad accident but good thing someone was quick to call the hospital. It could take around a week or a month before he could go out again," the doctor said and excused himself. Minho slowly walked out like a zombie, down the alley way near the hospital and punched the wall. Memories came rushing in; the first time he saw Jisung, on how he was in awe with his skills, his cute chubby cheeks that goes chubbier when he eats, his serious looks when he tries hard to understand the lesson, his corny yet funny jokes and antic, his playful childish games, his smile when he accomplishes something or when he feels proud of himself, the glitter in his eye when he talks about music, the look on his face when he was so close and those tears that fell out of hurt and sadness. Minho finally saw Jisung and not Han, his heart skipped when he thought about it. He was a bit naive, bit stupid, he didn't realize it all this time he does love Jisung not because he's a reincarnation of Han but because he loves him. He leaned back at the wall and closed his eyes.

-

Every week, Minho would visit Jisung and take care of him, his heart ache as he sees his love laid in bed again. 

Jisung looked pale today, it's his 2nd week in the hospital. Minho stared at him and leaned in. Kissing his forehead, his nose and lastly, he stopped at his lips. Inches away, he still haven't closed the gap, "Kiss me if you lov-". Minho closed the gap and slowly kissed Jisung. It was soft, softer than what Han had, it was different. Tears escape Jisung's eyes as he held Minho and kissed backed. They pulled away and Minho wiped the tears, "I'm sorry," he said and cried and hugged Jisung. "Can you love me now," Jisung asked softly. Minho nodded and hugged him, crying.

-

After one and a half month, Jisung was discharged from the hospital and he occasionally visits in Minho's apartment. Minho had already explained to Jisung about how immortal he is for some reasons and shared a few stories about Han here and there while they were at the hospital, in the lines of "Jisung, you're a reincarnation of Han," casually thrown out. Of course Jisung took time to process it and accept these facts, knowing that he's a reincarnation, reincarnation is real, he's basically brothers with their cute maknae Jeongin, his boyfriend is immortal and that he wouldn't be able to see Minho grow old, it wasn't easy really. Some parts are still blurred to him but he loved Minho nonetheless. 

While at the apartment, he stumbles upon an old book and stared at it. "Hyung, what is this?" he asked as he took it from the shelf, "A scrapbook of my exes," Minho beamed at him, too happy than normal, Jisung felt jealous, of course, he had an immortal boyfriend that means it's literally more than decades of dating. 

"Hey hyung, why do you still keep their pictures?" Jisung asked. Hiding the jealousy in his tone. He was curious nonetheless, he could probably see Han in the scrapbook.

"Because at least during their time, they were part of my life," Minho said as he stirred his coffee and smiled. He sat down next to Jisung. He flipped the book and said, "That's Han," he said, Jisung was in awe when he saw that it does look like him, he smiled. Another flip and he was shocked, he flipped through all the pages and was shocked. "You've been dating me all these years?!" He squealled, it was unintentional, but a warm feeling filled his heart. Minho smiled cheekily, "You're really weird, you've been dating literally the same guy for decades," Jisung partly complained, "Correction, I dated a lot of guys, which is a reincarnated person," he said and laughed, "but you dated me in all reincarnations!" Jisung said, Minho just chuckled and kissed his cheeks. "You'll eventually fall for me on the next one too," he said and squished Jisung's cheeks. The younger rolled his eyes, "How did you do it though?" he asked in a serious tone, "Did what?" Minho asked, "Loving me all this time?" he asked. "I watched you die many times and you almost died a month ago, it always hurt but I kept waiting for you until you're born again, until we cross paths again because I know that you'd always keep our promise no matter what," Minho said and held Jisung's hand tightly. "What promise?" 

_"Promise me that I'm the only guy you'd love, when I'm born again, find me and remind me how much you love me, no matter how much I changed, remind me, that you're the only person I'd love and I'm the only person you'd love, until the end and until I'm born again,"_

 

_-_ END-


End file.
